


Darkness in Dimensions

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Kingdom Hearts, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, The Brak Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts), Shadowy Figure is a Heartless, Turbo K.O. is a heartless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When naturally formed heartless start to show, Zorak contacts King Mickey to help deal with the situation, before the Heartless take hold in other worlds.
Relationships: Brak & Zorak (Space Ghost), Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Turbo K.O., Zorak & King Mickey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Giving into the darkness of one's heart yielded a heartless. A strong one. And this one was... alarming...

"King Mickey. A word with you." A mantis like entity called on a communicator. His hand went to the screen with the child finalbecoming one, surprising the other heartless that had approached him.

"Whatcha doin' Zorak? Watchin' OK K.O.?" A tiger esque entity jumped onto the mantis. "Wasn't it cancelled?"

"Get off of me Brak! This is serious! Our worlds don't have the defenses against what KO has just become."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be feeding Mr. Tickles?"

"Oh! Right!"


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet where Mickey was. Dealing with the Kingdom had been easy with Sora visiting so often. It was as if he had his own three musketeers that were able to do many of the things he needed. He didn’t dislike it, per se, but he was much more used to running around and traveling to different worlds. So when Chip and Dale came running in with pale looks on their faces, Mickey had to calm his beating heart as they approached. “Emergency! It’s an Emergency! King Mickey!”

“What is it?” He asked, leaning forward from his throne to stare down at the chipmunks.

“We got a message!” Chip began.

“Across dimensions!” Dale finished.

“This thing…called Zorak. He called saying he needs a word with you!”

“Try getting back to him.” There must have been a reason as to _why_ the world contracts were being broken like so. The Heartless were for Mickey’s Dimension to deal with, and hopefully quarantine. If they were out…

* * *

“Hm. Well. That’s a tad unexpected, but welcome.” Shadowy Figure looked at the shadow heartless in front of him. Resembling a Neo Shadow, but not with the typical insect antennae. It looked to be more of a mane of hair. The expected beady yellow eyes were instead purple, matching the sharp teeth that glowed. As it seemed to stabilize, its body now looked to have armor protecting it, and on the ground was the expected Nobody that came from having such a powerful will.

“I bet you can carry that body with your strength. If you follow me, I’ll show you how to get even more.”

The shadow heartless’ sharp teeth formed into a grin. It slung the body over its shoulder, and the trio went away from the plaza.


End file.
